


On a Cold Night

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The cold makes strange bedfellows.





	

**Imagine being at the center of a Fili and Kili sandwich. (from Imaginexhobbit)**

You had known the journey would be long and arduous. _Oh, how many people had warned you of that very fact._ It was not as if the reality was not branded into your mind it was only you had not considered all the ways in which the road would be difficult. It was the most unexpected obstacle which had arose and as a dwarrowdam among a company of dwarves, it was one from which you could not run.

As you walked along behind several other members of Oakenshield’s thirteen, your thighs chafed in a way which sent a tingle through you. _What was a dwarrowdam to do with her errant desire in such a place as this?_ The looming trees were sinister overhead and the grey sky dour, yet all you could think of was the hunger forming deep in your loins. You gulped and pushed away your lust as best you could. Once you made camp and settled down, you could sleep and forget about your naughty thoughts.

You reached up subconsciously and rubbed your neck with a sigh, nearly colliding with the back before you. Thorin’s words were distorted and indiscernible to your racing mind and you only realized that you had reached camp much sooner than expected as the rest began to unpack. A wind rustled your hair as it blew past the thick trunks and you shivered despite the repressed heat within. _A cold night to be so alone._

As any night before, you joined Kili and Fili as they set up their tent, your own resting place however was with the hobbit beneath his own canvas. You were the only willing to share space with the meek creature and for you, it was simpler than crowding in with any of the dwarves. Bilbo was too much of a perfectionist to need your help, you had learned, and so you instead chattered away at the princes as they went about their own work.

“Cold night,” Fili commented as his breath misted in the chilling air and he bent to tie the last peg, “Oin can’t’ get the fire roaring quick enough.”

“Couldn’t agree more, brother,” Kili stepped up beside his brother and hugged himself, “I almost prefer the rain to this.”

“At least it’s not snowing,” You offered weakly, “Though I dare not chance much hope as surely fate would love to shame me once more.”

“Not another word, Y/N,” Fili held up his hand, “You bring bad tidings with such forebodings. I’m still not convinced that your little joke about trolls did not make them appear before us that night.”

“You’re much too superstitious,” You rolled your eyes as you followed them towards the freshly sparked pit, “And unforgiving.”

“I hate to side with him, Y/N, but it does seem disaster follows you,” Kili jibed and you glowered at him, “You can’t deny it.”

“But I do,” You protested as you sat beside them upon the cold dirt, your knees touching on both sides, “And should you continue on, I don’t think I’ll be sharing the last of my salted beef as I had promised.”

“I was led to believe dwarrowdams had integrity,” Fili challenged with a grin, “To go back on your word…”

“That would be a disservice indeed,” Kili finished for his brother and you looked from one to the other with irritation. Their barrage was adding to the discomfort of your dissatisfaction and the wears of the road.

“Alright, alright, I was just teasing,” You grumbled and turned to watch Bombur working over his cauldron, “I just want to eat and be abed.”

“Don’t we all?” Fili replied wistfully, “Say, Y/N, seeing as it is so cold, you want to share our tent?”

“Why?” You asked with suspicion.

“Yeah, why?” Kili added from your other side.

“I was just thinking it’d be warmer. We could all share blankets and…I just hate the cold, is all,” He shrugged and you chewed your lip, unsure if it was a good idea.

“He’s never had handled the cold well,” Kili taunted and received a sigh from his brother, “But I wouldn’t be opposed to an added layer.”

“What about Bilbo?” You looked across at the hobbit, his feet tucked below him as he rubbed together his palms.

“He can handle a night alone or bunk with someone else,” Fili offered dully, “S’not our problem, far as I see.”

“Not very nice, though. What was that you were saying about dwarrowdams and integrity?” You prodded anxiously. You’d be fast asleep beside Bilbo but with the Durins, well they were quite talkative and you could not stand to be up all night with your thoughts.

“It’s up to you,” Kili said without much worry, “Don’t matter to us either way. I’ll just have to listen to Fili’s whinging.”

“Shut up, Ki,” Fili huffed and you couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I’ll have a chat with Bilbo after dinner,” You offered as you tucked your hands under your arms, “I’m not too fond of shivering all night myself.”

* * *

 

Bilbo had insisted that a night apart was fine with him and it was not hard to accept as he seemed to loathe company. As it were, he had been invited to join Bofur and his brothers who overheard and were pleased to have another to keep their tent warm. Thus you took your pack on your shoulder and ducked under the canvas behind Fili and Kili who promptly set up their bedrolls on either side of yours. You would have been more comfortable sleeping on the edge but you could not complain that you would be cold. If anything you would be too hot as the thought of being between them sent a shameful thought through you.

You shook it off and lowered yourself onto your bedroll, adding your blanket to the pile as you hid beneath them. All you had to do was fall asleep and not think of the two dwarves who were on either side of you. Those young, admittedly handsome, charming dwarves… _Enough. Sleep!_ That was all you needed. It would cleanse you and in the morning you will have forgotten about your lurid urges.

“Night,” Kili said as he settled in, the warmth of his body seeping close to yours as Fili radiated from your other side.

“Night,” Fili returned and you echoed the two as you squeezed your eyelids shut.

Despite your anxiety, sleep came easily. You feel into a slumber which was so deep you did not even realize you were unconscious. Your dreams were a blur of your repressed desires and the rigours of the journey, but nothing which made enough sense to keep track of. Thus it was that you were utterly shocked to open your eyes to your leg wrapped around Kili’s and your arm across his chest and with Fili pressed snuggly against your back.

It was still dark, you had likely only been asleep for an hour or so, but now you were wide awake. You swallowed guiltily as you relished the warmth of the two bodies around you and reluctantly worked up the strength to unravel yourself. Lifting your arm slowly from Kili, you were nearly frightened as he turned his head and opened his eyes.

“You don’t have to,” He whispered, “It’s cold and you’re nice and warm.”

“Um, alright,” You let your arm fall back, trying not show the guilt which came as your dreams returned to your mind, “For warmth.”

“For warmth,” He breathed as his hand found yours and stroked the back gently, “It’s been ages since I had a dwarrowdam hug me so closely.”

“Kili,” You looked away at the suggestion though it was utterly tempting, “Don’t. It’s not…appropriate.”

“Grrum,” The snore came from behind you as Fili pressed closer and your eyes went wide as you felt the prod against your rear.

“Mahal,” You exclaimed as Kili looked back at you through the dark and suddenly he was smirking with the realization.

“He isn’t?” He asked knowingly and you cringed.

“Dreaming is all,” You tried to squeeze closer to Kili and away from Fili but forgot that Kili’s words had been akin to Fili’s physical state.

“Why don’t you just get atop me, Y/N?” Kili teased and your cheeks burned along with the rising lust in your pelvis.

“Kili, be quiet,” You urged.

“Both of ya, quiet,” Fili echoed groggily and Kili giggled loudly.

“You’ve got yourself halfway up the girl’s arse,” Kili retorted slyly, “Makes it a bit difficult to keep quiet.”

“Wha?” Fili prodded you again before the realization hit him and he pulled away but not far enough, “S—sorry.”

“Can’t blame you, brother,” Kili’s hand held onto yours as you tried to recoil, “I’m starting to understand why you wanted her to share the tent.”

“Please,” You begged weakly, though it wasn’t very convincing as you were close to succumbing to your basest instincts.

“I can’t tell if she’s asking us to stop or asking for more,” Kili taunted and you felt Fili’s hand as it settled on your bottom, his breath warm against the back of your neck as he nestled close once more.

“More, I think,” Fili intoned and you shuddered despite the little voice of self-restraint pleading with you to resist.

“I…” Your voice trailed off as your breath caught, not noticing that Kili had released your hand, only that his had found the curve of your breast, “Oh, Mahal.”

Kili turned and continued to knead your breast, his lips finding yours in the darkness as he hooked his leg through yours and pushed himself closer. Fili inhaled the scent of your hair from behind and slowly his hand snaked around your hip, his fingers working at the laces of your leggings. Despite the ebbing self-control remaining within you, you arched your back and your rear brushed his member, hard through the thick fabric of his trousers.

“Oh, no,” You felt the last of your conscience slip away and the haze of lust filled you as you hugged Kili closer and kissed him back, unperturbed as Fili’s hand slipped down the front of your leggings and crawled down to your vee.

Kili shoved his leg between yours further so that the one on top was propped up and Fili’s index finger pushed between your lips. He drew circles around your nub and you gasped as you pulled your mouth away from Kili’s and felt the ripples forming along your thighs. Fili slowly ran his finger further along your most intimate spot and teased the opening of your slit, purring into your ear as he felt the wetness gathering.

Kili began to tug at the hem of your tunic and pulled it upward and you awkwardly raised your arms, angling your torso as he lifted it over your head. Your arms went instinctively around his neck as Fili’s forefinger finally entered you and you squeaked with delicious surprise. You drew Kili back to your mouth and nibbled on his lips before he pulled back and traced a path along your cheeks and neck. You released him and got further down and took one of your rigid nipples in his mouth, his hand toying with the other.

You were overwhelmed with the sensations spreading from pelvis to chest and you buried your fingers in Kili’s thick locks before running your hands downwards and yanking on his shirt. He raised his own arms and as awkwardly as you, helped remove his tunic and you mused at the thick fur along his chest. He was not the first dwarf you had seen thus but he was the most beautiful specimen you had witnessed.

Fili removed his fingers from you after a moment and nudged your shoulder so that you were on your back. He sat up, the blankets sagging though all of you had forgotten the cold. He pulled of his shirt and you could see, even though the dim, the bulge of his pants as got to his knees. He admired your breasts as Kili continued to play with one, his other hand pushing your hair back from your face.

Fili gripped the belt of your pants, hooking his fingers under it and yanking them downwards, pulling boots, stockings and legging off in one rough motion. You were unfazed as the hunger built within you and you eagerly let your legs fall open before him. He hummed and bit his lip, his hands running up and down your thighs. Kili took your hand and gently placed it atop his member, rigid through his wool trousers.

You moaned as you felt the firmness and you longed to see it. If he were a true dwarf, there was no reason to doubt that which lay within his trousers. You ran your hand up and pulled at the laces until they fell open as Fili plied kissed to your inner thighs, tortuously making his wake towards your pelvis. You took Kili’s member out from within his trousers and gripped it in your hand, stroking it lightly but decisively, eliciting a low rumble from him.

Fili’s tongue flicked your clit suddenly and you spasmed with delight as he lapped again, this time with a steadier motion. He continued at his work as you kept your hand moving and Kili once more bent to take your nipple in his mouth, nibbling at it as moans rose from your mouth. You nearly bit your tongue as their hands strayed and explored the nooks and curves of your flesh and Fili returned his fingers to your slit, pushing inside and fingering the ridges within.

You could feel the pressure as it began to build and you struggled to keep at your own task as the waves began to converge and the ecstasy peaked. You cried out sharply as you back arched involuntarily and stars sparkled in your vision while electricity flowed down your thighs and up your spine.

Fili removed his hand in mouth as you went limp and panted beneath him, your hand falling away from Kili as you tried to catch your breath. You sat up slowly, the fire in Fili’s eyes burning through the dark as Kili sat up in unison. You turned around wordlessly on your knees and led Kili before you. Once more you took his member in hand and stroked it teasingly as you lowered your lips to the end of his length. You flicked your tongue as he groaned and you exposed your rear to Fili who slapped it with a voracious growl.

You licked the tip of Kili’s member as he sat before you, your hand leaving his shaft to tease him elsewhere. Fili ran his tip along your opening as his hands grasped your hips and he pressed into you inch by inch and you were not content until he reached his hilt. You mewled as you pulled away and thrust for him, all while taking more of Kili into your mouth. Fili steadied your hips gruffly and shoved into your harshly as if asserting his authority.

Kili was nearly in your throat as you bobbed your head back and forth and pressed your tongue along his shaft firmly. He reached down and buried his fingers in your hair, helping guide your motion as the Fili’s increased fervor began to move you. Fili rammed harder and harder as his growls grew louder and to your surprise, your own climax was once more imminent.

You returned your hand to Kili as you used it in time with your mouth, making a circle around the tip to draw from him a shudder. Again you took him deep in your mouth and Fili thrust into you so far that your moans added to your work. Kili was groaning and it was hard to discern his rumbles from those of Fili. Fili kneaded your bottom hungrily and had quickened so much that your whole body was shaking.

Your orgasm caught you off-guard as it enwrapped every inch of you and despite the mind-numbing pleasure ringing through you, you continued to service Kili. Fili slammed into you slower but harder than ever and then held you against him as you felt a warmth spill within you and you relished his release. You kept your mouth working and Kili’s hand pulled hard at your hair and you knew he was almost there.

You sped up your own movement, your hand working the base of his member as you sensed the tension peak and then at last he cried out and pushed your head down. His seed burst into your mouth and he released you as Fili removed himself from you at the same time. You sat back and wiped your mouth, swallowing what was on your tongue with a sigh of relief.

Fili reached out to rub your back as you sat back you heels and Kili sat before you in daze, watching you with delight. You wiped the sweat which had formed on your forehead and steadied your breathing as you rubbed Kili’s leg gently and reached back to trace a line down Fili’s cheek, “Well, I think I’ve been thoroughly warmed up.”


End file.
